A repo watched
by BrainsEnough
Summary: Luigi has been sneaking up to see Shilo for some time, he enjoys her and enjoys knowing that her father would kill him...after Nathan pissing him off, he goes to Shilo again, only this time to make her watch something, during.


_Fucking repo fuck! _Luigi sat back in his usual chair, in his pops office. He had been antagonising Nathan Wallace again and his pops was in no way amused. "You will leave Nathan Wallace alone, do you hear me?" Luigi sighed but placed on a insincere smile "sure, pops...whatever you want!". Rotti went back to his work "you can go now, son" Luigi scoffed a little and headed out, why the fuck did he have to leave the stupid repo fuck alone? Why was he so fucking important? Luigi could do his repo jobs just fine....but for so many reasons, his pops would not allow him anywhere near the claims department, not to actually partake at least.

He walked down in to the inventory and pushed a few GENtern's aside before he spotted Nathan, he was holding a smug look about him again. The 'did your father tell you off again' look. Luigi just ignored and instead, took a little look over the default list. Noting the few that Nathan had, before heading back out.

"He doesn't get one over on me!" Luigi scoffed to himself, climbing into his car and heading over to the Wallace manor. He knew that the little infected daughter of his would be all alone now and KNEW it was a sure way to get back at the repo.

Without any hesitation, Luigi broke into the Wallace manor and headed upstairs, standing by the door he knew was Shilo's....listening in for a bit before breaking the lock and heading in.

"W-what, H-ow...." she was laying on the bed with her wig set on a stand, Luigi grabbed that and threw it down on the bed "put that on, I don't fucking need to see my reflection in the back of your fucking head!" Shilo did as she was told and remained pretty shy, it wasn't the first time Luigi had been there but she knew how scary he could get.

"W-what now?" she slid to the edge of the bed and glanced up to Luigi who just grabbed her and pulled her out of the bedroom. "Not in here this time, sweetheart!" he pulled her down the corridor and towards the fireplace, pulling the secret passage open. Shilo gasped but kept quiet, knowing from the last time that making unauthorised sound could get her stabbed.

"Isn't this fun? Isn't this fucking exciting??" Luigi scoffed more and pulled her into a basement kind of room. "W-what...." "...is this room? It's a fun room that your pops has been keeping from you, he does all kinds of crazy shit down here!"

Luigi smirked and pulled her back in to the corner, hearing the footsteps and groans that approached. "Right on time" he whispered and pushed Shilo so that she was facing a pillar but able to see everything. Slowly pulling her skirt up and her panties down. "Y-you want to....in here...and who..." "shhh Shi, this will be fun but to avoid any....interference" he pulled out a gag and placed it over her mouth.

Unzipping his pants, Luigi pressed his member against her pussy....just allowing her to feel him for now as he watched Nathan enter the room, pulling a default with him. Shilo seemed to become more confused but this all added to the moment.

Luigi watched Nathan as he tied the default in place and took out his 'tools', before going to work. Shilo now turned the other way "no no Shi, be a good girl and watch your daddy at work!" Luigi snickered quietly and forced his member inside her, she let out a slight yelp but the gag was enough to stop Nathan hearing anything.

Still oblivious to anything, Nathan tore at the defaults body, dragging his scalpel through the skin and forcefully pulling out the organs.

Shilo squirmed in front of Luigi, tears building in her eyes and a sheer look of shock plastered on her face. Luigi just found all of this arousing as he fucked her, thrusting himself deep in her, his knife being pulled around to her front, leaving slight cuts on her pale skin.

It wasn't long before Nathan had finished up and left again, Luigi gripped hold of Shilo's sides and drove himself faster and deeper inside her, enjoying it for a while more before finally exhaling and shooting off inside her.

He pulled away from her, taking the gag off as she fell to the floor in a fit of tears "I....don't....understand....what....".Crouching down a little, Luigi smirked and patted her wigged head... "didn't you know your father killed people for fun?" he snickered and kissed her head "until next time, sweetheart!" With that done, he stood up and headed out of the manor....sure Nathan didn't know anything about this but Luigi had enjoyed it!


End file.
